TheDipDap1234 as "Ella" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:55 TheDipDap1234 4f7573bb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.117.115.187 has joined #consultant 15:55 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TheDipDap1234. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:56 Okay. I'm auditioning for Ella and Topher 15:56 <@TDIFan13> Okay, great. Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Ella, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 15:56 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:57 of course! 15:57 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheDipDap1234/Audition_for_Ridonculous_Roleplay 15:57 <@TDIFan13> Next, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:57 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:59 I will try to do something new with her. I will try develop her character a lot more during the competition. She will act a little different, but not TDAS Courtney level of different. 15:59 <@TDIFan13> Good example! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:01 Yes, I actually plan to. She will have a hard time figuring out her sexuality. She will be atracted to Dave for acting kind to her but she will also have a crush on Sugar. 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Interesting approach. Finally, do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:02 No. To me, everyone's fine the way he is. I don't care if he has a different gender, or a different race, he's still my brother. We are all human beings. 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Ella and your partner for this scene is Scott. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:03 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Scott13 16:04 * Scott13 approaches Ella. 16:04 Hi, Ella! 16:04 Hi there! How are you? 16:04 oh wait 16:05 TheDipDap1234 has changed nick to Ella6 16:05 Hi there! Who are you? 16:05 I'm your new teammate. 16:05 ohh that sounds wonderful! I hope we will have fun together! 16:05 Say, those are some interesting gloves you've got on... 16:06 I had ones just like them. 16:06 Until Dawn stole them, that is. 16:06 I'm sure you looked very pretty in that outfit 16:06 Uhhh, thanks. :| 16:07 You know what isn't pretty though? 16:07 The way Dawn's been acting. 16:07 Why would she do such a thing? Stealing is wrong! 16:07 I think Dawn's very friendly. She's pretty too I guess... 16:08 Still, friendly people can have bad intentions. ;) 16:08 Man, I wish there was some way we could get back at her... I mean, teach her the difference between right and wrong... 16:08 I guess we could always form an alliance and vote her off! 16:08 I mean, if that's okay with you, Ella. 16:09 But voting people off is very mean! Did she really steal your outfit? 16:09 She stole a lot. 16:09 If we don't get rid of her now, who knows what else she'll do? 16:10 Oh My God! She needs to be punished for doing such a thing! 16:10 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:10 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Topher. We'll redo the audition process with him now. 16:10 well that was cringe worthy 16:10 do I have to change my name to him? 16:11 <@TDIFan13> You don't need to do anything that you don't want to! And you shouldn't say it was cringe-worthy, it wasn't at all. 16:11 <@TDIFan13> Just give me one second. 16:11 okay Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions